Eternally Lucky, Forever Blessed
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "It was one thing to fall in love for the first time, but falling in love with his best friend made him feel eternally lucky, forever blessed." / Eddie contemplates whether to let the world fall into darkness so he may remain with Patricia or accept his Osirian status and die to save humanity, leaving her behind. / Eddie&Patricia oneshot


**Hello everyone :)**

**This takes place during the climax of Touchstone of Ra. I recently just re-watched the movie and there could have been so many Peddie moments during the climax! This is my own version of what was happening inside Eddie's head; his thoughts about death and leaving Patricia behind.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

Eternally Lucky, Forever Blessed

* * *

><p>"<em>The Osirian will give his life so that the world may be spared."<em>

Death. Death was the price needed to stop this madness. Death would make Ra happy. Death was the answer to what was going to keep the world safe.

Die. That was what Eddie Miller, the Osirian, had to do. It was his destiny, a destiny he had no clue was his until it was time to fulfill it right here, right now.

Sparks boomeranged throughout the forest, starting fires on the leaf-covered floor and breaking multiple tree branches. KT ran away from the glowing pyramid, screaming in fright. Now out of Sophia's trance, she had no clue what was going on and the immense danger that surrounded Sibuna. Alfie ran to get her out of the way, to try and console her even though he was scared out of his mind. Mara crouched over Fabian a few feet away from the pyramid. She helped him stand up and apologized for hurting his arm. Fabian continued to rapidly scramble for breath. Dexter pulled Erin further into the forest, hoping distance would keep them safe. He did not listen to her cries about how she couldn't leave Cassie behind. Patricia ran to the hyperventilating Cassie's aid, trying to calm her down and explain how Sibuna would come through because they always did. Sophia had fallen to her knees, arms and eyes raised towards the blazingly angry sun in pure admiration, pure exhilaration, and pure insanity; she had done it, after all these years today was the day she would finish her father's life long dream and would finally be accepted by his dead spirit. Today was the day…

…the day the Osirian would die.

Die? Eddie was only eighteen—barely an adult. He was supposed to graduate from high school _right now_. He was supposed to be getting his diploma, the piece of paper that would allow him to continue on to college and carry on with this life.

Instead, he was trying to stop Ra from raining down his evil terror on the world. The Touchstone was complete thanks to demonic Sophia and it was up to Eddie and Eddie only to keep the peace that the world was currently in. He had taken the medallion from Mara; she was not supposed to be the one sacrificed.

He was.

Eddie stared at Victor: the supposed enemy, the one who seemed to be behind every twist and turn in the mysteries, the one bent on immortality, the one who had such a troubling past. Now Victor crouched in front of him; he was on Eddie's side. Victor looked stricken with fear and sorrow; he was sorry that this boy, a boy so young and full of life, was to end it all now. A pang of guilt rushed through him as he met the Osirian's eyes. Victor had failed to keep the Touchstone from being assembled. None of this should have ever happened. If he had been more alert, if he had known who Sophia really was, if he had stopped focusing on using the Cup of Ankh, finding Tears of Gold and using Robert Frobisher-Smythe's knowledge for himself, then this would never have happened. Eddie would have to pay for Victor's mistakes and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He was so sorry.

"_You must destroy it."_

Eddie tore his gaze away from the caretaker and quickly got to his feet. He began moving as if he weren't in control of himself. Was it the Osirian inside of him, leading him to his ultimate demise? It must have been: Eddie was so scared of dying, of what was to come and fully understanding that he would wake up somewhere that wasn't _here_. To make it worse, his best friends were coming to the realization that it was he who must be the sacrifice. They all gasped and felt their eyes grow ten times their size.

Fabian, Alfie, KT, Mara, Cassie, Dexter, Erin…

_Patricia_.

The Osirian might have been the force coaxing his feet to walk mechanically towards the Touchstone, but Eddie was in full control of his mind. Once her name flitted in to his thoughts, he couldn't shake her out of it. He really wanted to push her name, her face, her everything out of his mind because thinking about her right now was making his heart sink further into his stomach. He was leaving her behind. Eddie would be leaving his father and friends behind too, but he would be leaving _her _behind.

She was the one who really mattered.

His feet continued to shuffle closer to the Touchstone. Eddie would not allow himself to look over to his left. He would see Patricia there, watching him walk closer and closer to his death and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. He would see that wild look of utter fear glow in her eyes as she put the puzzle pieces together. He would see how she was struggling to leave Cassie's grip. He would see her want to run over to him, to try and talk some sense into his stubborn head, about how he was acting so incredibly stupid, not noble or valiant. He would see her eventually stop resisting Cassie and give in to the fact that there wasn't anything she could do to turn this situation around. There would be no amount of words to change his mind. She would see that in his demeanor. However, Eddie would still see her not accept that he was about to die, leave vanish. He would see how she was biting her lip to refrain from screaming out to him, knowing that it would make this even harder for them both.

Eddie shook his head, trying even harder to not look over at her once he realized he was even closer to the pyramid than before. He shook his head no. Eddie would see all of those things, but he would also see things that would instead make him question whether or not to go through with his destiny. Eddie would only have to look at her once and he would be bombarded with memory after memory of them together.

He would see the first time they ever met and remember how vicious her tone was, but how blue her eyes were.

He would see the first time she ever agreed to dance with a boy—him of all people—and see her cheeks blush ever so lightly. He would feel that same sense of freedom like he felt all those nights ago, when he twirled her around.

He would remember the first time she poured milk over his head. He would feel that cold liquid run down his face and feel the same amount of guilt he did then for humiliating her like that.

He would remember how she was the one to kiss him and think how he originally wanted to be the one to kiss her. However that didn't seem to matter any longer when he discovered he was her very first kiss. He was a little shocked, yet so honored all at the same time.

He would unfortunately remember how he didn't chase after her when she was upset over some stupid, fake messages. He would remember those tear tracks running down her pretty face and see how small, weak and betrayed she felt. He'd remember how it was his fault she lost her soul to Frobisher.

He would remember how just a few weeks ago, when he kissed her under a night sky full of fireworks, how everything that happened during their senior year hadn't broken them and how darn happy he was to have the real Patricia back in his embrace.

Eddie would think how he found it funny that he didn't really know what color her hair was. It had started off brown then evolved into a shade of red, and now it was a mixture of the two. He always wanted to ask her what color she thought it was, but now wasn't the time nor would it ever be.

Eddie would see her pretty blue-grey eyes. He hadn't realized they had flecks of grey in them until she stared at him questioningly at the Masquerade Ball. He thought the grey made them even prettier.

Eddie would remember how well she fit against him whenever they hugged, whenever they held hands, whenever they kissed and especially when she would fall asleep next to him during Anubis Movie Night every Friday evening. Her head fit so well on his shoulder and he was sure his left arm had molded to fit her more comfortably when it was wrapped around her waist.

Finally, Eddie would remember what made him fall for her in the first place: _her_. Patricia was feisty, sassy, strong-willed, loyal, hilarious, quick-witted, vivacious, and gentle all when she wanted to be. She wore her "I-don't-give-a-care-in-the-world" attitude with grace and dignity. Eddie was the one who wanted to see through that mask, to see what lay underneath. He'd never met anyone who matched his level of stubbornness before, someone who willingly teased him back, firing off insult after insult as if it were second nature to her. Patricia didn't fall for him in an instant like some girls had before back in the states. No, he had to fight just to get her to give him a glance and he loved it. He loved having to gain her trust and loved playing around with her and loved being the one to see the real her. She was so intelligent and extremely witty and just _so_ incredibly stubborn. There were days when Eddie just wanted to explode because it seemed like he was getting nowhere with her. He did eventually get through to her: she let her guard down and agreed to go out with him and kissed him and all that jazz. She stuck by him with Sibuna, dumped him over the America trip, and let him shut her up with kisses, which was something she thought she'd never let any boy do to her. Patricia was always there and Eddie wouldn't want anyone else by his side.

Eddie Miller was the one Patricia Williamson had deemed worthy and there was nothing greater than knowing that. It was one thing to fall in love for the first time, but falling in love with his best friend made him feel eternally lucky, forever blessed.

So yes, for a brief moment, Eddie Miller, the Osirian, thought about deviating from the plan. He would run over to Patricia, hug her tightly and kiss the top of her head goodbye. The one relationship he had been fighting and fighting for would soon end for good and he didn't want to leave her without something as simple as a goodbye hug and kiss. He thought he and Patricia deserved to have one last minute together before his life was ripped away from him.

However, Eddie knew he would hold on to her, hold on to life, for a little too long. Ra would decide he was done waiting for his _one_ sacrifice and would take _everyone_ on the planet for his own out of anger. Sophia would have won and the world would have plunged into chaos. Eddie, the Osirian, would have lived. He would have been able to continue with his life like nothing had changed. He had Patricia: that was all that mattered.

Eddie would have just made his life even more difficult than before. Ra would rule the world. Every human would lose themselves to him. Everyone would become sinners, only ever wanting to cause chaos and vandalize and run a muck wherever they went.

But Eddie would still have Patricia, he thought. He wanted that more than anything, to be with her, to hold her close, to never be apart. However, neither of them would be who they were right now. Eddie would let go of his girlfriend's figure to see her eyes glow red and smiling for all the wrong reasons. He would have to watch her lose herself all over again.

Only this time, Eddie would join her in the world of sinning. He wasn't excused from being a sinner just because he was the Osirian. He would feel that burning sensation in the pit of his gut slowly eat him alive, transforming him into someone he never thought he'd ever be. He would be a sinner, just like Patricia, just like the rest of Sibuna, just like the rest of the world. The relationship they had now would be gone. Their feelings for each other—poof! It would be like they had never loved at all, never once felt an inkling of feeling for the other once in their lives.

That was when Eddie shook his head no again. It brought him back to reality as he (or the Osirian) still walked closer to the pyramid so he could destroy it. Eddie refrained himself from running over to Patricia because he would never be able to forgive himself—whether dead or alive—if he let her turn back into a sinner. He had the power to stop her from running away angry weeks ago, but he didn't. He watched her storm out of school, not knowing that would be the last time he would see the real Patricia until he and KT stopped Ammut. He let her slip away…

There was no way he would make the same mistake twice.

Only a foot away from the Touchstone now, Eddie took a steady breath. Just a few more minutes of being able to breath and feel his heart beat in his chest. He let his eyes wander around the Touchstone, still avoiding his left. These were his friends—more like family: he wanted to see them one last time. He saw Fabian have his arms around Mara, both looking distressed and so, so sorry. KT and Alfie were to his right. KT had silent tears streaming down her face; that was her best friend…Alfie met Eddie's eyes and gave him one last smile. It was not full of life, but more so full of pride and understanding. Eddie was thankful for that. Erin was in Dexter's arms, both looking like they couldn't look away even if they wanted to.

Eddie couldn't stand it any longer. He had six inches left—six inches that meant life and death—between him and the pyramid. It was now or never. Eddie's eyes looked to his left and there she stood in her red graduation gown, still being held back by a horrified looking Cassie.

Patricia had too many emotions written all over her face and Eddie noticed it was the most emotion he had ever seen from her. Eddie had been the one to get through to her like no one ever did before, but even he had limits to what he could see. Now though, she didn't seem to care that she was an open book. She had never felt so many things all at once and it was quite horrible, yet strangely freeing at the same time to let it all go like this. She was human after all; a person could only hold in so much in. She had a right to do this now because Eddie was about to…about to…

Her blue-grey eyes met his hazel ones. His eyes screamed _"I'm sorry,"_ and hers simply blinked in acknowledgment. She didn't want her eyes to say that it was okay because everything happening right now simply was not okay. It was going all wrong! Eddie having to die was not how things turned out, Patricia thought. She had explained to Cassie that in Sibuna, they always pulled through and no one ever got hurt. Sure they had been in life threatening situations before, but no one ever had to give up their life to solve the problem. So why Eddie? Of all people, why did it have to be the guy she cared so much for? Too much for? Just…why?

Three inches away. Eddie gave her another apologetic look, accidentally letting some fear slip on to his face as well. He really wanted her to know that he loved her. He opened his mouth to tell her something, knowing fully well that his voice wouldn't work. He mouthed something he had told her before and oh so desperately wanted her to remember for as long as she lived:

"_Always was and always will be, Yacker."_

Patricia shut her eyes and nodded her head. She knew that…and she always would. She reopened her eyes and Eddie was barely an inch away from the stone.

"_I know, Weasel, I know."_

Knowing that made Eddie feel like death was okay. He could do this now. He could leave this earth at peace knowing that Patricia Williamson understood that he loved her like no other. Neither of them had actually ever said those three little words before. Both were never too good at telling each other the mushy stuff. Communication in general was tough for them to do. However what they just mouthed to one another was more powerful than any other "I love you" they ever could have said.

The Touchstone of Ra was directly in front of Eddie, barely arms length away from him. Eddie turned to look at it and it was as if he no longer had power over himself any longer. The Osirian took over, acting on instinct and accepting what was to come. The Osirian put Eddie's arms on the pyramid and a surge of hot energy shot through his veins. It took him over agonizingly slow until the last breath Eddie would ever take flowed through his nose. During his last breath, an excruciating pain ran throughout his body. It was as if he was splitting in to two pieces. A deep cut had been made and the pain was too unbearable to the point where Eddie felt his body fall back and black out.

* * *

><p>Death was strange, Eddie thought. It was quicker than falling asleep, but much different than actually being asleep. He was unconscious: his mind was swimming in a black mass of nothing. He had no feelings anywhere on his body. Why though, was he still able to hear what was around him? Could the dead really hear everything around them? Eddie could have sworn he heard a voice similar to his father's yell <em>"no,"<em> and he could have sworn he heard his name said by a voice he knew all too well.

But there was no feeling, no seeing—just hearing and thinking. It was as if only half of his senses and abilities had died. Was this limbo? Had he not reached wherever the dead go yet?

As he was still pondering what had happened to him, Eddie felt a hand in his. Wait, he wasn't able to feel a few minutes ago…what was going on? It really did feel like someone's fingers were curled around his own. He had just died—how was this possible?

He didn't know. He never got the chance to ask another question.

He had just come back to life.

His father held Eddie in his arms and Eddie's eyes looked around wildly. The forest looked like it had settled down. The fires were out, the pyramid had stopped glowing, and all his friends were gathered around him, safe and sound. The only thing different was Sophia had turned to stone.

Eddie looked down to see whose hand was in his own and he had never been so glad to see Patricia Williamson in all his life. Eddie had barely caught Victor's explanation to how he was still alive and why Sophia was a statue: he couldn't stop looking at his girlfriend.

"_Yacker…"_ Eddie used his voice. It was a coarse, scratchy whisper, but he was glad to have it nonetheless. _"You okay?"_ He asked her, eyes meeting her wet ones. He didn't like to see her cry, but the smile plastered on her face told him she felt much better than before.

She nodded yes and they both gave a small chuckle. Patricia helped him up and she and Mr. Sweet walked him back to Anubis slowly. Eddie's left arm was wrapped around her waist. Patricia let her head lean gently against his shoulder.

Things were already going back to normal.

* * *

><p>Mr. Sweet had settled Eddie into his and Fabian's bedroom back at the house. Eddie had told his dad he was fine after a good ten minutes of Mr. Sweet saying how sorry he was and how he could always cancel the graduation and party to reschedule. Eddie insisted that he was all right—never been better actually. He did feel really good. He felt energetic, full of life again, like he could do anything if he wanted to. Maybe even fly, which he always wanted to learn how to do.<p>

Mr. Sweet left his son with a small smile and rushed back to the graduation ceremony. Eddie barely had time to think before his door flew wide open again. His girlfriend came stomping into the room. She didn't say _"hello"_ or act concerned or anything of the sort. She actually looked really mad. What did she have to be mad about, Eddie asked himself? He was the one who just died and came back to life! Then again, he did put everyone through a lot just now…

…so he felt like he deserved the slap Patricia delivered to his face.

He yelled out in pain and clutched his stinging, red cheek. Oh man, that was a doozey, he thought. He felt his eyes water and was about to snap back at her until he felt two arms snake around his waist. He instantly forgot about the pain and looked down to see Patricia press herself close to him. She had her ear on his chest; his heartbeat was putting her at ease. Eddie instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed the top of her head like he had so desperately wanted to before and buried his face into her unknown hair color, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"_Don't you ever do something so stupid like that ever again," _Patricia told him, her voice sounding both threatening and comforting. _"Or you'll have to face my wrath, which will make Ra's wrath look pleasant. Got it?"_

Eddie lifted his head up and laughed, laughed, laughed. Patricia's lips curled up into a smile at the sound. Neither had ever felt so at home before and wished they never had to leave this spot.

To answer her question, Eddie simply lifted her head up to meet his own and pressed his lips ever so gently to hers. He was so glad that he had done what he did: if the world had been taken over by Ra and everyone was made a sinner, Eddie wouldn't be kissing Patricia right now would he? He wouldn't be holding her, deepening their kiss, thanking who ever there was to thank that she was the first person he met when he first came to this school. Patricia wasn't just the girl he cared too much for, but also his best friend, and for that, once again, he felt eternally lucky, forever blessed.

Patricia broke the kiss, allowing them to both take a breath. Her arms were around his neck now and Eddie saw that her eyes were still closed. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes too.

Eddie had never felt so alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought, pretty please :)<strong>


End file.
